A Blog by Haruno Sakura
by theforesttree
Summary: AU. Sasusaku. Just because I don't act like I am a obesessed fangirl, doesn't mean that I don't have hormones. And just because you are romantically retarded and have a stick up somewhere unpleasant, doesn't mean you can't love.
1. My life officially sucks

**NEEEEWW fic! AHH. I am excited. This fic is to express my happiness (since Childhood Love expresses my sadness) and to let out my Sasusaku fluff! Plus…this is sorta random. Forgive me…my creative-ness ran away with me. **

-

-

-

**Chapter 1: My life officially sucks**

-

-

-

Welcome to MakeABlog(dot)com! Here, you can create your very own blog for free in just 3 steps! Join now and create your own blog right away!

**Login:**

**Username: PinkPrinceSS**

**Password: sakurachan2803**

Create your blog?

**Yes** – **No**

Who would be able to view your blog?

**Public – Private **

**URL: **http://bitter_sweetness(dot)makeablog(dot)com

URL is available!

**Finish**

Congratulations! Your blog has been created! Click here to start posting!

**New Post**

**Subject: (insert date)**

_19th January_

Guess what?

My life? Yeah, it sucks.

And so, I have a lot of pent up emotions that I need to let out, before I break something. That something would most probably be Karin's new stilettos. Gosh, how many shoes does that girl need? What's wrong with sneakers?!

Anyways, back on topic, I decided to blog about my frustrations, sadness, happiness…etc. Or else, I may just go crazy and Ino-pig would have to call the asylum.

Why don't I use a diary like a normal person you ask? Well______, judging by my life's sucky-ness, I would be ranting like almost every second of the day and if I use a diary, my nose would be buried in it the whole day. I rather have my laptop and/or my blackberry (my two precious babies) in front of my face 24/7 then an old worn-out book.

Another reason why I blog? Because this is the 21st century. Internet is like the best thing ever invented other than strawberries.

And, what if someone finds my diary and reads it? I would _**DIE**_. People SO do NOT need to know my obsession with – okay…yeah I'll stop there.

A PRIVATE and LOCKED blog is _so_ much safer. Seeing how much Karin loves to barge in to my life and take stuff without my permission.

Which ends the discussion about diaries and blogs. See? Blogs are waayy better.

Also, I mentioned that I have a lot of pent up thoughts/ emotions. Now, I know what's on your mind, why on earth would a seventeen year old daughter of Haruno Otoseki, rich millionaire have a reason to be unhappy?

I'll tell you. A LOT. You don't believe? I would show you.

I even made a list!

**TOP 15 REASONS TO BE UNHAPPY IF YOU ARE ME**

_Written by Haruno Sakura._

1) I have pink hair. (Who the hell has PINK hair?! WHO?!)

2) My name is Sakura. (Get it? Cherry Blossoms. _WEAK_.)

3) My mom? Yeah…she is no longer here. (She died when I was 9. And yes. I am still sad about that.)

4) Karin and her mother are living with me. (In the Haruno Mansion.)

5) She (Karin's Mother, Mesuinu) is seeking my father's hand in marriage. (EW! My dad simply cannot marry her! He hasn't proposed yet. **THANK GOD!**)

6) My dad is forever not home. (Business trips in America. Sakura-chan is lonely.)

7) Therefore, leaving me to fend for myself against the wrath of Karin and Mesuinu.

8) I have an overly large forehead. (Which Karin and Ino both oh-so-kindly points out to me whenever possible.)

9) Karin loves to act as the young missy even though it's actually..._me._ (Hello? HARUNO Mansion?)

10) She is prettier than me. (I mean….she has FANBOYS.)

11) I am a seventeen year old girl, who is boyfriend-less. (Ugh.)

12) I have a voice that speaks to me inside my head. (A sign that I am going insane and/or I have split personality.)

13)I only have ONE friend. (How pathetic is _**that**_?)

14) Both Karin and Mesuinu treat me like crap. (Can't you people be _nice_ for once?)

15) I am the newest student at Konoha Private High. (God…kill me now.)

* * *

**MY LIFE SUCKS I TELL YOU. SUCKS.**

* * *

To: ino_Babe

From: PinkPrinceSS

Subject: Go without me.

Ugh. Mesuinu is making me tie up my hair.

YESH. You know—**THE **way.

Ugh!

Sakura-chan

* * *

To: PinkPrinceSS

From: ino_Babe

Subject: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDIN ME

What the hell?! Mesuinu can shove the hair bun up her ass.

They have ISSUES.

XOXO,

Ino

* * *

My fingers were busy buttoning my new school blazer and my eyes were fixed upon my reflection in the mirror, when _suddenly _I see another reflection of a girl about my age.

Karin.

_Can my day get any worse?_

What the heck is she doing here? In MY room. (Here to bug me no doubt.)

We were already late for school but Karin's hair was still covered in a white towel and her Konoha Private High uniform was tight around her curves. That uniform is way too small for her.

I opened my mouth to speak but then my eyes travelled down her arm to her hand. _OH SHIT._

The hair ribbon.

_You have to be EFFING kidding me._

Karin was smirking when I spun around to glare at her.

"Frickin hell."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Tie it." Karin shoved the hair ribbon under my nose. Not a pleasant thing to do. My eyes hurt from the abruptness of it all. (And of course the sight of her burns my eyes.)

What could I do…?

Grabbing the hair ribbon I gripped my pink hair loosely in one hand and tied the ribbon in.

I glared at my reflection through my bangs. I looked ridiculous. Damnit. Damn Karin. Damn Mesuinu.

Karin was smirking her face off. Rolling my eyes at her, I picked up my white and red messenger bag and stormed out of the room to the kitchen downstairs.

My bag dropped to the floor and I jumped into my favourite high stool and began munching on a piece of toast.

* * *

To: ino_Babe

From: PinkPrinceSS

Subject: A bitch I tell you.

The bitch has begun her bitching. I swear Karin takes after her mother, maybe even surpass her.

I look utterly ridiculous. Who the hell would tie their hair like _that_?

I thought maybe she would give me some slack about it after I changed schools. But nooooooo.

I hope she falls down a well.

Sakura-chan

P.S Please wait for me at the school gate. I need protection for looking as geeky as this.

* * *

You know? When I asked whether my life could get any worse? Yeah…I got my answer.

Yes. It can.

* * *

**New Post**

**Subject: Slamming into my Blackberry**

A skateboard.

…

I don't even know what to say. Only, that Karin and Mesuinu are not humans. Definitely not. (Martians **MAYBE**.)

The limo is MINE. It belongs to the HARUNOS. Not the Hitosumi's.

She took it. Karin…took the limo to school. WITHOUT waiting for me.

HELLO?

I waited for fifteen minutes for Karin to emerge from the stairs into the kitchen for breakfast. But she never showed.

When I went out, to the garden, I saw that the limo was gone.

THIS IS BAD.

I am late and do not have transport to school.

AND, when I went to confront Mesuinu about it, you know what she said?

"…I should care…why? Karin needs to arrive to Konoha High in a limo of course. It's classy. People would be interested in her. Why do _you_ need to go to school in a limo?" She said in a sneering voice that I am so hating right now.

When I am pissed, I get sarcastic.

"Ummmmm….lets see….ITS MY ONLY TRANSPORTATION?!" God…this woman doesn't get it, does she.

Mesuinu just gave me a 'you-are-so-stupid-and-you-are-boring-me-look'.

Then, she called one of the maids. (Hikari is her name, I am sure. She is pretty nice.)

And suddenly, a skateboard appears in front of me.

**WTHELL.**

* * *

I fell. A lot.

* * *

"Oh my god. What happened to you?!"

That was my greeting from Ino-pig.

Which was flattering…**NOT**.

**I KNOW I LOOK LIKE CRAP. CAN WE GET ON WITH IT?!**

My current hairstyle plus twigs, leaves and dirt and to top it off, scratches all over my face and legs. It equals – 'Haruno Sakura, you look like crap'.

This is Karin's fault.

Speaking of her…

I spy with my little eye, something red, something annoying and something that is flirting like no tomorrow with a bunch of seniors.

Shameless I tell you.

Ino-pig immediately dragged me to the bathroom.

I think…I am gonna hate it here.

* * *

**Welcome, PinkPrinceSS. --- Log out – Options – View Blog**

**Profile Page**

**PinkPrinceSS**

**Name:** Haruno Sakura (the AWESOME.)

**Nickname: **Sakura-chan (call me forehead-girl and I would bash you up so bad.)

**Birthday: **28th March

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** FEMALE!

**Email:**

**Location:** Hell (when you are living with Karin that tends to happen.)

**School:** Konoha Private High (Ex-TensaiHigh-ian)

**Interests:** Music, art, literature, singing, shopping, dancing.

**Likes:** Sneakers, movies, strawberries, my Blackberry, laptops, chocolate.

**Dislikes:** Bitches, Barbie clones, high-heels.

**Appearance:** Pink hair, emerald eyes. (Weird, I know. Shut up.)

**Dream:** To become a doctor. (SAVEEEE LIFESSS.)

**Status:** Single.

**Quote:** "Thou shalt not diss thy forehead."

"There! All done!" Ino-pig exclaimed happily as she removed the last leaf from my hair.

"Thanks pig." _She is really the best._

* * *

**Student particulars:**

**Student ID: **5577318259

**Full name: **HARUNO SAKURA

**Date of birth:** 28th March

**Age:** 17

**Father:** Haruno Otoseki

**Occupation:** Business tycoon

**Mother:** Haruno Ataki

**Occupation:** (decreased)

**Gender:** Female

**Address:** Haruno Mansion 191

**Date of first attended school day: **19th January

**Daily Schedule:**

First Period - Homeroom (Hatake Kakashi)

Second Period – Advanced Chemistry (Orochimaru)

Third Period – Advanced Mathematics (Yuuhi Kurenai)

Fourth Period – Free Period (-)

Fifth Period – Lunch (-)

Sixth Period – History (Sarutobi Asuma)

Seventh Period – Gym (Maito Gai)

**Remarks: **Accepted through Scholarship, transferred to Konoha Private High from Tensai High School for the Gifted.

* * *

**New Post**

**Subject: **Brooding outside the classroom

Okay…currently I am waiting outside my first period classroom.

Mind you, I probably look extremely stupid. (Leaning against the wall beside the sliding door furiously typing on my Blackberry.)

Where the heck is the teacher? Doesn't he know that he supposed to stroll into the classroom, greeting the students, announce that there is a new student, then usher me into the classroom and embarrass me by making me introduce myself while I hear mocking snickers?

I have a lot of experience in this…since my dad moved me around from America and Japan every couple of months. Which explains my lack of friends.

**UGH.**

I caught sight of my reflection in the Blackberry screen.

My hair, even without the leaves and twigs, looks retarded.

The hair ribbon keeps up most of my unruly pink hair in a really messy bun but my fringe and bangs are falling all over my face, covering it mostly.

Karin and Mesuinu have been making me tie up my hair like this to school ever since they came into my used-to-be-pleasant life.

Ino-pig's opinion on this matter was that Karin is really jealous of my looks (_As if_) and since she is so insecure, she forces me to tie my hair stupidly so that people would see her as pretty.

Like…

Instead of becoming more beautiful, she made everyone uglier.

That's so Ino-pig for you.

Look.

I hate to admit it, but Karin is really pretty. She has silky red locks, matching red eyes and a wicked body that any man would drool in front of. She is always in the most fashionable clothes, newest shoes and best colour of lipstick. She had a personal stylist to do her hair and make-up not to mention her fingernails.

She is practically god's gift for men.

And _me_?

I am not even pretty.

(But, I am not a bitch.)

….Er…who is that walking down the hall?

Oh. _OH._

_FINALLY._

* * *

"So you are the new transfer student? Come on in."

This dude with really weird hair is my _TEACHER_? His hair is defying gravity… I stare at him. And he looks back at me with his eye.

YESH. His **EYE**. Not plural. SINGULAR. **ONLY ONE**.

He has this weird thing around his forehead covering his left eye. And I can't see his mouth and nose either. There is a mask covering it.

(Look kids! A one-eyed, no nose, no mouth freak!)

Weird….yet…_mysterious_.

I snapped out of my stare when he turned around and slide the door open.

He stepped inside and motioned for me to follow.

_Okay…this is a really weird school…with really weird teachers._

I cautiously stepped in to the classroom. (What if the students are super weird too? I only met 2 of them….and trust me...they are **not** normal.)

It was quiet. _Too quiet._

People stared at me.

I stared right back.

_**WEIRDOS!**_

"This is the new student. Be nice to her." My weirdo teacher spoke to the class. Then, to me, "Sit anywhere you like."

_Hmm…he didn't make me embarrass myself. Still weird. But good._

I looked around the big classroom. Using my super brilliant brain, I estimated about 30 students in this classroom.

(31 now!)

There were about 5 seats available. And I realised that Ino-pig and Karin was both in this class. (A Yay and Boo!)

There was no seat near Ino that was unoccupied. **(HMM. SHE IS POPULAR!)**

There were two seats unoccupied at the very front of the class. And another one right at the back.

There was one near this scary looking guy which I am sure I was not going to take.

And the last seat available was in the middle row of the class room, right next to the window.

Hmmm. WINDOW IT IS!

I bolted straight for the empty seat next to the window.

Then,

I saw _**him**_.

And, Inner Sakura is shrieking her head off.

* * *

**New Post**

**Subject: (no subject)**

I think I died and went to Heaven.

-

-

**HEHE! My very own high school fic. So typical. I am trying to be different though. **

**If you don't understand anything, ask me in a review or PM or Email me. I would be happy to answer your questions…if I can answer them.**

**This plot is quite sketchy at the moment. But I couldn't help but to write it out straight away! It was so…bugging my brain.**

**Okay. About the weird-ness about it all. I am trying to portray the high school student thinking. So its weird…cause I hadn't been in High School before.**

**I need to be HAPPY! So I wrote a HAPPY fic!**

**REVIEW ME! So I know whether people actually like it. Or else…I would be unhappy. YESH Review me about whatever random thing you want to! Anything! Reviews make me smile!**

**PRESS THAT GREENISH BUTTON!**

**-littlefreakshow**


	2. The Prince and the Witch

**Hey yahhs. I am writing this at 1.07am on Christmas day. 25 DEC. So hard working neh? My internet was DOWWNNN starting morning at 24 Dec. So…I can't excess the internet…not even now. I know…sad.**

**I got 2 reviews for my first chapter, and I am very thankful to those two people. Others who added this story to favourites and Story Alert, please find time to review too. I need to know what I did right and what I did wrong!**

**Btw, I don't have Open Office…so like when I try to press enter only ONCE to space the words its ends up weird… Which is terrible. I shall try to fix that… Now, ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else for that matter.**

-

-

-

**A Blog by Haruno Sakura**

-

-

-

**Chapter 2: The Prince**

-

-

-

To: PinkPrinceSS

From: ino_Babe

Subject: Cue the drooling

Aha HA! I see that you caught sight of _**HIM**_.

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (Sorry elapse of insanity. You know what happens when I don't get my daily dose of caffeine.)

Btw, why are you still wearing those shoes? GET NEW ONES. Those sneakers are not the type to be worn in public and they are soooooo last century.

XOXO,

Ino

* * *

To: ino_Babe

From: PinkPrinceSS

Subject: Oh…ha…ha…

Pig! You know I am not like that. Puhlease.

**DO NOT DISS THE SNEAKERS. They rock.**

Who is he???

Sakura-chan

P.S You have got to work on your evil laughter. You sound like a deranged manic…which I guess is not that far off for YOU.

* * *

To: PinkPrinceSS

From: ino_Babe

Subject: You so need to start

-behaving like a normal person! Or a GIRL anyway.

He is UCHIHA SASUKE.

A 'PRINCE'!!!!

Google him. Seriously. I can't even describe the god-ness of him. His _achievements _alone are higher than the number _I can count._

XOXO,

Ino

P.S Funny. Shikamaru said the same thing.

* * *

Achievements a number higher than piggy can count?

That is not really saying something…

Yesh. I know I am mean. That what living with Karin for one year five months and fourteen days does to you. I have been carefully counting each day for I hope that I would reach two years before I go insane.

* * *

**New Post**

**Subject: **Uchiha Sasuke

I know its weird and lame and childish, not to mention stalker-ish to google someone's name unless of course its for a history project or something.

(Of course… I CAN'T TALK TO HIM. Because…well, I am just…me.)

But, I couldn't help it anways! (Its not like SpongeBob is gonna come and kill me...)

When I _saw _him…_**whoa**_. He looks like what Ino would describe as hottielicious. (Which is not even a WORD.) Not lies.

Shall I describe him?

Yes, I think I shall.

Raven hair, with a tint of navy blue in it at the tips (its styled into what resembles a chicken's behind but still looks INCREDIBLY hot on him), onyx eyes (which are _PIERCING_) and he has a built that all male models want and all girls drool over. Which is kinda sick I guess...imagine having slobber all over you just because some girls looked at you.

One glance at him can get people to their knees. (Umm…that sounded kind of wrong…I mean the BOWING and WORSHIPING. Get your mind out of the gutter.)

And what I found on Google made him even hotter.

What can I say? Guys like Sasuke, who has 57 official fanclubs, have _all the luck._

_The_ Riches and _The_ Fame.

_Figures._

His parents are richer than my dad (which means a LOT). They are practically the richest people in Japan. Which makes him, their son, a future gazillion-ire. He is not the heir though; he has an older brother or something.

But _still._

His parents, Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, are the two biggest shareholders of the Uchiha Corp and many other smaller companies. They even own half of Konoha Private High. Which probably would mean he gets special treatment from the teachers and the principal. Gosh. _How unfair is that?!_

They have these photos thingy in Google, and well… I sincerely know that people had ruined their keyboards with drool. (Not ME though!)

Photos of him playing sports are here in millions too. He does indoor, outdoor and water sports too.

Just ONE question: **HOW THE HELL DOES HE STAY SO PALE? **

I mean seriously, does he use lotion or something? I don't know ANYTHING that can keep him that pale. And from Ino's babbling, I know that his skin is the type of a perfectionist. If I actually knew him, I would totally ask.

He is on the Honour Roll of this school too. (Did I mention I kinda hate this school? Oh sorry…I am messing your obsessing over Sasuke time.) He also won 'The Most Likely to Succeed Award' for four years running.

How can a guy like that exist? He is like...inhuman. NO FLAWS. Its _unfair_.

Ugh. There are sites dedicated to him too. Such as Fan sites, Blogs (…Porn Sites…).

And I am pretty sure that Sasuke was the guy that Karin can't _shut up _about. When she started going to Konoha High, all she talked about when she came home was about this guy. She is insanely obessed with him. She also kept saying that she and him were _meant _for each other... Maybe he is her boyfriend or something. (If he is, he has terrible taste.)

I just realised something. Why should I even _care_?

It's not like he would pay any attention to me.

Right?

I wonder if you can die from obession. I should ask a doctor about this before I get my hopes up though.

Ah, shit. The bell rang. Now its second period. Adv. Sci. With some teach named Orochimaru.

Maybe he looks like an Oreo!

...Is that a bit racist?

* * *

If he was wearing black shoes maybe I can consider him as an Oreo. Because of his black hair and white -_YESH. PURE WHITE- _skin. Seriously, is this school full of freaks? Cause as far as I know, there was the one-eyed, no nose and no mouth monster, a stupid and bimbo-ish Karin, a too hot chicken-ass dude and now, a pure white skin, black-haired teacher that sort of resembles a snake.

Well, I think I can live with Ino-pig though.

Er... I think the freakish-whiteish teacher is talking to me...I guess shouldn't tune him out eh?

"-ght, sit in that empty seat." he, I think, says to me in this voice that reminds me of a paedophile. Which really freaked me out.

I listened to him though, so I turned slowly to face the other students in the class. There were long science laboratory tables placed in the classroom. There were about ten rows of two tables, separated by a aisle for walking purposes. Apparently, two people per table.

I scanned the area for the empty seat that 'Orochimaru-sensei' told me about.

_Oh. Shitty shit and more shit._

The only seat available was the one next to the chicken-ass dude, Uchiha Sasuke.

**WHEEE! We sit by the smexy guy! **Inner Sakura was screaming inside my messed up head. So I grabbed her and stuffed her into a cardboard box and shipped her off to Alaska via Brain-mail. I hope she would be gone for a while at least.

Then I saw obnoxious red hair...Karin. She is in this class too. Huh. I didn't think she liked Science. But then again, I never know.

_She probably joined this class because her dream lover boy is in it._

Karin sending me death glares which was kind of hard to see with all the pink hair obstructing my vision. Actually ALL of the girls in the class was glaring at me. It hit me that its because I would-be/should-be sitting next to the school's heart-throb.

Not caring one bit, I walked down that aisle to the seventh row and took my seat next to the brooding (**hot. Smexy**)guy. The glares didn't stop though.

I am getting much more attention then I expected..._not good._

Oreo-sensei started talking about some stuff related to chemistry while I glanced at the boy sitting beside me.

Mere inches apart...

He isn't even looking at me. He is glaring at the notes-filled notebook in front of him. Perfect handwriting of course. Everything about him is perfect I suppose. He kept his eyes staring at blank air and not giving me a single glance.

So, I transfered my attention back to Oreo-sensei and listened to him explain a theory for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

To: PinkPrinceSS

From: futureMRSuchiha

Subject: Watch out.

You better keep your hands off Sasuke-kun. I swear if you don't, you will regret it. Sasuke-kun belongs to me. And NO ONE ELSE. Especially not some lowlife person like you.

Actually, why am I even telling you this? You soooo do not stand a chance with him.

Ciao.

Karin

P.S I mean it bitch.

* * *

_Maybe she forgot her medication or something?_

* * *

To: futureMRSuchiha

From: PinkPrinceSS

Subject: (_no subject_)

How did you get my email? You went through my stuff again, didn't you?

Whatever, Karin.

* * *

**New Post**

**Subject: **Maybe it was a dragonfly

I would never figure out what exactly crawled up Karin's ass one fine day wayyy before I met her.

I would never understand her. The day I met her is forever carved in my memory which is really sad because I remember some _important_ things like the recipe of Hikari's prefect omelette.

Let's take a walk down the memory lane.

That fateful day, my father said he was coming back from the states and I was sitting down on the front steps of the porch waiting for his arrival. On the phone eariler, he had said that he had a surprise for me; and me, being fifteen, was slightly excited.

I don't deny it. I hoped that dad would come back and live with me in Japan instead of just a visit. _I should have known though..._

So imagine my expression when I saw this red-haired-look-alike-model hanging off his arm and another blond-haired woman who was ordering the butler to bring in all the luggage.

I would forever remember the pouting face of the red-haired and the high-pitched, shriek-ly voice of the blond that would forever haunt me. And later, I knew that their names were Karin and Mesuinu.

At first I thought they were some friends that my father brought from the states. Since the redhead was my about my age although she was about four inches taller than me without her heels.

And then I thought since the blond looked older than twenty-five that maybe they were business partners or something. My father hardly talks to me about his business. Actually, he doesn't really talk to me about anything. But I try not to let that bother me _much_. I **TRY** to be mature.

I remember smiling when my father introduced them to me. He said: "Sakura, this is Mesuinu-san and this is Karin-san, they would be keeping you company in the mansion from now on!" (_No one_ should have something that **big** sprung upon them. I don't even know them!)

My father, having being utterly oblivious, thought that I need some people from the female species in my life. So apparently that was what Karin and Mesuinu was there for. I was happy..._at first_.

The _first_ words of the _first_ conversation I had with Karin for the _first_ time at our _first_ meeting was: "You. Get me some iced tea."

What I said was: "Wha-?"

Then, "Squeeze in a little lemon. Serve it to me, pronto."

She thought I was a maid.

Grr.

So, I was wearing something thing simple that wasn't anything like hers. Not branded, not expensive. Something that came off a shelf and did not have a price tag that brandished over five zeros hanging on it.

I was/am a _pink-haired_, green-eyed, lowlife **freak**. And would always be.

Once, Ino asked me why don't I tell Dad about how Mesuinu and Karin treat me. I never answered her. I had an answer, but I just couldn't explain it well.

When I saw Dad leaving two days after I met K&M, he spoke to me. _"I can't understand girl's problems and I hope that Mesuinu and Karin can... Can help you. They can fill up the gap that your mother left."_

He was doing it for me.

So, I felt guilty.

I never once complained to Dad about it.

Of course Karin contined to treat me like a maid. Until now.

I realised that me and her would never be on the same page. Not even the same book.

And I am **happy **about that.

* * *

"Uh...hi. My name is Sakura. Nice to meet you."

_I feel like such a loser with all these stares..._

"Welcome to Advance Mathematics. You may take your seat beside Hinata-san."

_At least Ino is here and Karin is not._

* * *

**New Post**

**Subject: **I FEEL FREE!!!

WHOOPEE. I have freeeeee period before lunch. This would have been so much better if Ino had this with me. (HAHA! The silly girl has literature now!)

I finally got off my super handy dandy blackberry and now, I am typing this on the school computer in the library. Surprisingly, its not slow _at ALL._

Thats what rich school libraries are like i guess.

I don't miss Tensai-High at all. I think its because I didn't have any friends there to miss. I spend most of my time there emailing Ino who was here.

Tensai-High was cool and all but Konoha High's school computers **rawk**. This is as fast as my laptop (which is currently resting lonely in my locker)!

Now, since it's free period for me now, I took the liberty to observe the students here. And I came up with a conclusion:

**Most of students here are all stuck-up snobs who has the post-syndrome to judge people by the way they look and dress.**

With my wide knowledge of different schools, I think this is one of the worst. Sure, other schools also have this syndrome. But since _Konoha Private High 'for the Rich __and Famous' _is the most prestigious school in Japan because most of the students here are from high ranking families and/or extremely talented in sports or arts. Konoha High also has the best teachers in the country. So naturally, the students here would be taught in the best way and become the best students in the country and make the school the best in Japan. **Duh.**

Which makes them have the post-syndrome. From the distance I took walking from Adv. Mathematics to the library in the West Wing, all of the people in the hallways judged me.

People stared at me up and down mentally grading my hairstyle to the shiny-ness of my sneakers. I swear I could hear them shout '**LOSER**' in their minds.

I guess it is sort of weird to see someone like me who is in their _holy _hallways. My hair still did not get any better, more likely it got worse, and my shoes I am wearing are kind of old and very dirty and nothing like the thousands of dollars shoes that the other rich girls are wearing. (**Psh**. My sneakers are just FINE.)

So yeah, I am basically confirmed a 'Loser' for the rest of my high school life.

_Awe_some.

* * *

While pressing the save button on the school's – _rockingly fast _– computer, I see a midnight blue haired girl trying to reach for a book that is on a shelf too high for her to easily reach the book she wanted.

I saw this girl before...its on the tips of my fingertips...

**Advance Mathematics, duh. She sits beside you idiot. **Inner Sakura said.

OH yeah...Hinata-san right?

She was just almost able to reach it. _Stretch Hinata-san! Stretch!_

I stood up, scrapping the legs of the chair on the wooden floor. Which I hope left scratches; this library is _too_ perfect.

I was not must taller than her, maybe ony one or two inches but hell, I am a kind-hearted person and decided to help the poor distressed girl.

I love the fact that my lovely sneakers has no grip anymore as the soles have been worn off so I made no sound what-so-ever while approaching my seatmate in Advance Mathematics. Maybe thats why they are called **sneak**ers**. **So I made her jump when I said: "Lemme help you with that."

She blushed red. I raised an eyebrow at that. Then, she stuttered out a "Y-you don't need t-too."

_Obviously shy._

But I helped her out anyway.

Standing on my tippy toes, I reached for the thick book._ Damn_, I wasn't tall enough. Haruno Sakura doesn't give up though! So I reached further.

I felt my fingers brushed the binder of the old book and I smiled. _Just a bit further._

**Come on outty! You can do it! **Inner Sakura was sure loud sometimes.

Closer, closer. And I pulled the book off the high shelf.

**VICTORY! **_Yeah...definitely loud._

I faced Hinata-san and held out the book. I don't think she can see my smile of victory though, with my hair blocking some parts of my face. I must have looked like a pink shaggy dog...

"T-thank y-ou." She stuttered and took the books in her arms.

"Eh? No problem!" I said happily. It felt nice for someone to be thanking me once in a while. I laughed lightly and slowly backed away back to the desk which had the computers.

I turned quickly and -_with my AWESOME luck (being sarcastic)- _I went smack into someone. Which then caused me to lose my footing and lean onto the said object more. Something grabbed my upper arms and soon, I came falling down. Just like Humpty Dumpty. _Joy, I am like an egg from a children's story._

I heard a distinct grunt and then I am eating a faceful of cotton.

**Eep. You are on someone! **Inner Sakura 'eep-ed'.

I jerked my head up unwillingly. _It was comfortable like that! _But then again, I didn't want to be on someone – especially someone I didn't know. (And it is kind of rude to lie on a people in the middle of a library...)

Black raven hair, scowl on his sharp face, glaring onyx eyes.

Crap.

Ugh...I just fell onto Uchiha Sasuke. Me, fell onto Uchiha Sasuke, school's heart-throb... I thought these things only happen in movies and romance novels?! Why does stupid things keep happening to me?

WHY DID I HAVE TO LAND ON UCHIHA SASUKE FOR PETE'S SAKES?

WHY?????

This is soooooo not m-

"Oi. Get off."

...Oh right, I was still on him.

When I didn't move – god knows why my arms and legs were not working - , he put his hands on my (OH MY GOD) waist and lifted me off him.

Last time I checked, I did **not** weigh the same as a feather. So...**how come he can lift me off so easily?!**

He lifted me off, _like I weigh nothing at all_, and dumped me on the wooden floor beside him. Hard.

It _hurt_.

Then,

He stood up and walked away.

_Erm...okay...I have just been 'interacting' a actual human being from the males species...and I got dumped on the floor by the said male species...so excuse me for being blur for a couple of seconds._

I laid on the floor like a total moron, contemplating on what just happened when a shadow fell over me.

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

**YAY! My longest chapter yet!**

**Do I deserve some reviews? C'mon please?**

**I tried to put in more fluff instead of randomness in this chapter so we are actually getting somewhere! I promise though, more reviews, more fluff (and faster update)**

**-littlefreakshow (now, I think you all know why I am called that.)**


	3. Hell on a Silver Platter

**I can't believe it. Chapter 3. WOW.**

**I absolutely love you guys. Really....uhh. As much as I can love someone.**

**I have about a huge project due...today. And I hadn't done it and yet, I am writing fanfiction. God is cruel.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Right.**

-

-

-

**Chapter 3: **

-

-

-

"_Forehead_. Is that all that happened?"

I snorted at the bland insult. I swear, the way she says _forehead_, it makes it seem that I have a metal plate where my forehead should be.

Ino-pig re-crossed her legs in a _supposedly_ sexy way. But since I am a girl and her best friend, I am immune to her attention-getting ways. (Aw, isn't she a _sweet,_ _naive_, _innocent_ girl? Cough. Cough.) Which is working because there is a group of boys staring right at her. (And completely not sparing a glance at me by the way.)

_Ahhh. Brainless Idiots feeding on my best friend..._

"Yes pig. That's all that happened." I stuck out my tongue as I stretched out the words. "Would you drop the subject _pleeease_." She has been going on and on about it and now my throat is sore and lunch break is almost over. And I hadn't finished eating my used-to-be-delicious apple.

"What. You expect me to find my **pink-haired friend** on the **floor** in the **library** and not question?"

I rolled my eyes and bit into my apple. I totally don't expect her to drop it though. Ino-pig would and forever be Ino-pig.

"Stop interrogating me." I paused and took another bite. "And _listen._ Karin sent me a watch-out email during Science." I said while chewing at the same time. Ooh. Crunchy.

The best way to get Ino-pig attention off a subject was to introduce a new and more interesting one. Don't I know my blond (_only_) friend well?

Heh. She took the bait.

"What?! What did she say!!?" _Poor, short attention span blond..._Although, it just saved me a lot of saliva.

"She said to keep away from Uchiha Sasuke." _Well, actually she kind of threatened me and insulted me like the bitch she is._ Typical Karin. Never misses a chance to insult and annoy me. I should return the favour someday.

"Typical Karin," _see? I am not the only one who thinks that,_ "that bitch doesn't know what's hers and what's not." Ino continued with spouting curses at Karin.

_Sweet, sweet Yamanka Ino._

"She always got what she wanted. Is the Uchiha her boyfriend or something?" I twirled the core of the apple before dumping it into the trash bin beside me.

Ino made a very unladylike sound that sounded half choking and half snorting. _**Chort-ing?**_ _She's lucky that I was the only one who heard that._ "No! She totally wishes. Sasuke in still _single_." She stressed the 'single' so that it came out like 'ssssingggleeee'. _Ino is weird sometimes._

If Sasuke is still single, why is Karin acting like he is her property?

**Like Ino said, she WISHES. I doubt the PRINCE would have such bad taste. **

Oh, how nice to hear you Inner.

She's right. Maybe Karin is just jealous that I sit beside him in Science and in front of him in Homeroom. **HA.**

* * *

**New Post**

**Subject: **Torture OVER!

_Done. I AM DONE WITH FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL. _

Finally much? I thought that Gai-sensei would **NEVER** let us out. He kept droning on and on about _youth_. Sad to say, he is no longer as 'youthful' as he thinks he is.

School today was kind of bearable. (Because Ino-pig was with me. And I was in a school that spoke the same LANGUAGE as me. Trust me, going to school in Germany, isn't all that fun.) As expected, coming to a school that Karin is inhabitating in, is sort of a torture. But Ino-pig balanced it all out. God, how I missed being in the same school as her. Last time was when I was thirteen!

It's all good. I _maybesorfofhopefully_ made a friend in Hinata-san. I like to think so, she is really nice and all. A bit on the quiet side though.

The classes are okay...its more difficult than Tensai-High, but I think I can cope. Heck, if INO can, so can I. (BELIEVE IT!)

Other things that seem to make a place in my brain would be the P_rince_. I don't know why, but there is something about him that caught my attention. _Something... Anything... Everything._

He seems the type to think through things before he does them, the careful ever-considering type, you know? The kind of person that doesn't let anything stand in his path of what he wants. The type of person that isn't anything like others.

Maybe he is misunderstood. Maybe he has a bad past. Maybe he is just born like that. _Maybe..._

Or **MAYBE**, he is just a random pretty face that broods to look cool (and I am thinking too much about it).

_But something tells me it's not. _

No one can be that good of an actor.

* * *

**New Post**

**Subject: **Care to say annoying? (_insert date)_

_21st January_

My ears are bleeding.

"OHHH! He is just SOOOOOO hot!"

Yeah. Can you _believe_ it? She just said that. With all the STRESSING on 'oh' and 'so'. And how does she reach that level of screeching?! This is worse than **Ino** at a **shoe sale**. Which is pretty damn loud.

Prancing around like the total _moron_ she is, is Karin. _Apparently_ (she **proclaims**), that Sasuke (-kun) did not push her away for _five seconds _today, while hugging his arm. _Apparently, _he usually pushes her off at three. (So the two extra seconds are supposedly, a love-miracle.)

Tch.

How can someone be so happy just to be attached to some guy for an extra two seconds? I really don't get it.

And Karin wasn't the only one, most of the girls in Konoha Private High craved for the Uchiha's attention, fighting for it like wild cannibals.

* * *

To: PinkPrinceSS

From: ino_Babe

Subject: I have a craving I can't stop

Let's hit the mall. I need new...-stuff.

And I know you could totally have a smoothie at about now. (Yes, I know you do!)

Come on, please?

XOXO,

Ino

P.S Change out of your uniform first please. And left down your hair. I can't be seen with a mutant you know.

* * *

To: ino_Babe

From: PinkPrinceSS

Subject: You are an addict woman

Ino-pig, you know me well. I am proud.

Sigh, Since I am ever so nice, how about I treat you to those _Etienne Aigner _brown knee-length boots you want? (You so want it.)

Sakura-chan

P.S ...bitch. You already were seen with me, school remember?

P.P.S Pick me up? Moi no car. You got car. Very, very nice car. (Heh. I sound retarded.)

* * *

"Sakura. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Ino, once _again,_ said while gazing down at her new boots in happiness. The second we came through those huge glass doors to the mall, Ino had flown to the shoe shop dragging me along.

I smiled. She can be so cute and sweet some times.

"Only like...for the past ten minutes!" I laughed heartedly, making soft noises as I suck my strawberry-flavoured smoothie through the straw that I held in between my lips. I flipped my pink hair over my shoulder quickly, removing it from the slightly damp table it was touching before.

My hair felt good to be out of that ugly hairstyle. This way, I could actually **see **what's in front of me. And that hair bun was actually giving me a headache for being so tight and annoying.

Ino suddenly smiled – which I went suspicious on – and reached into her beige leather bag. Still smiling – now I am totally creeped out. Ino do not smile that wide ALL THE TIME – she placed a small pink box in front of me.

I am pretty sure my eyebrows went until my hairline.

"I bought it when you were paying for my shoes. You need to treat yourself sometimes forehead-girl."

_Blink._

_Blink._

**STOP BLINKING! YOU LOOK LIKE KARIN DURING A MATHEMATICS TEST! **Inner Sakura scolded while smirking. She knew she stuck a nerve.

_You lie. I would never look that idiotic._

When Ino nudged the box nearer to me, I snapped back to reality. I picked it up; holding it cautiously like it was a dangerous foreign object.

The box felt like smooth and soft in my hand. Silky, smooth velvet material met my fingers. _Expensive._

I instantly gripped Ino's palm and stuffed the box into her outstretched hand. Her face was unsurprised and she was still smiling. Her smile grew as she twisted the box with her fingers, making it easier to hold.

I was sure that my expression was a confused one when she lightly lifted off the lid of the box, slid her crossed legs, brought herself into standing position, walked over to my side of the table and **smiled some more. **

_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEST FRIEND?_

I watched her with my narrowed eyes. She had picked up something from the box and held it between her index finger and thumb.

_A hairclip._

**EESGAPS!**

It was beautiful of course. Ino always had good taste. It was small and in the colour of a beautiful shade of black (whatever beautiful shade of black it can get...ITS BEAUTIFUL KAY?!). It was extremely simple, just the way I like them. Just three loops at the end of it. A small white crystal in each loop.

It was just enough to pin up all of my bangs out of my face.

When Ino reached towards me, and pushed her pink bangs away and clipped them up using the ultra-super-duper-most-beautiful-hairclip-I have-ever-seen, I smiled at her.

* * *

**New Post:**

**Subject: **(_insert date)_

_21st January_

I absofreakinglutely love Ino-pig for this hairclip. It so freaking nice.

* * *

"Ino-pig!"

I stomped my foot on the ground, effectively stopping the skateboard from moving. And almost falling flat on my face due to it.

_Even after using this for four days, I still hadn't gotten the hang of it._

Ino-pig lives on the district to the North of Konoha High. The Haruno mansion was on the South district. So unless Ino was seriously retarded, there was no way that she was going to pick me up in the mornings – in a damn nice Porsche I might add.

So the skateboard it is.

_I need to get my licence. So...so...badly. _Too bad my driving skills _**suck**_.

"Oi! Ino!"

I turned to see what Ino was waving madly at. My eyebrows rose when I saw the spiky _pineapple _hair and the bored look his face seemed to be permanently stuck into.

Hmmm. I wonder...is this _SHIKAMARU? __**INO'S CRUSH?!**_

I whipped abruptly back to face Ino, getting whiplash in the process.

I think she knew what I was thinking –my facial expression probably gave it out - since she was blushing really really red.

Thud.

Hey...when did Shikamaru get so close?

Er...Ino's staring...Shikamaru's staring...Sakura is backing away...

* * *

**New Post**

**Subject : **...this is unnatural...

Gah, Ino is blabbing about Shikamaru for the _whole morning_. I can hardly hear myself _think_.

Which was what I just told her and she looked at me...and then started talking about Shikamaru's hands. **HANDS!**

**Oh...this girl got it bad.**

I would prefer not to relive the Shikamaru's meeting. Because it was way awkward. Third wheel coming through! Yeah? (Ino-pig! It's so great that you like a guy that may be going for you for YOU.)

Anyways that meeting was nothing like the one I had with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. _Nothing._

So yeah, I walked into class just like any other day, almost tripping on my feet and all that... Like those few earlier days, Karin was sitting in my seat (GAH!! Must decontaminate.) She was sitting side-saddle and was practically drowning Sasuke in heart-shaped stares. (Speaking of girls that got it baddd.)

And people think **I **am weird.

So anyway, I walked up to the bitch/shank/whore/slut and _gently _shoved her off my seat, in front of Sasuke, himself. Oh yes, I am evil.

She did not appreciate that. _HELL YEAH._

When she huffed, pouted (un-cutely), shrieked "What the hell are you doing?!" right into my ears and looked around seeing if anyone cared. When no one met her glare, she turned it to me.

**HEH.**

LOSER!!! (Who was wearing an ugly REVEALING red halter top – dude, coloured blind much? Your hair AND eyes are both RED – and a black mini-mini-_mini_ skirt.)

I was so thankful when another (fan) girl called for her attention. Something about a dance or something like that.

So I plopped down in my chair and started to take out my iPod. Like, Kakashi-sensei (the one-eyed no-nose-no-mouth monster) is not going to come in any time soon.

I placed the earphones into my ears and WHEN I was going to press play, someone had to tap me on the shoulder. And being the polite girl I am, I turned to look -glare- at the person who tapped me.

Surprise. It was Uzumaki Naruto. And believe me, I was surprised. What was he doing to talk to me?

Our conversation went like this:

Me: Umm, (takes out my earphones) yes?

Uzumaki Naruto: You are the new student right? (He screamed btw.)

Me: Yes?

Uzumaki Naruto: Well! I am Uzumaki Naruto, number one student in this school! Anything you need help with come to me! You can ask me anything! (Followed by loud laughter...)

Me: Err...okay?

Uchiha Sasuke: Dobe.

Uzumaki Naruto: What! What's your problem teme?!

Me: ... (I blinked a couple of time too.)

Uzumaki Naruto: Teme! Say hi to the new student! Don't be an anti-social freak like you usually are!

Me:...

Uchiha Sasuke: (to him) Stupid dobe. (To me) Hi.

Me:...Hi?

Uzumaki Naruto: Your name is Sakura-chan, right?!

Me: (nods head HESITATINGLY)

Uzumaki Naruto: I like your name! Know what? What's your email? (Still screaming slightly.)

Uchiha Sasuke: Stop screaming.

Me: Umm. (tells them email.)

Uzumaki Naruto: Awesome. I'll email you sometime.

Kakashi-sensei (FINALLY): Naruto, stop screaming. Sakura, turn back around.

Me: ...

**Awkward...**

* * *

_Dear Haruno Sakura of the Haruno Organisation,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are cordially invited to the _Young World Leaders Benefit for the Youth _which is organised by _Wantanbi Ami, heiress of the Wantanbi Family. _It would take place at _the Lavender Ballroom _of _The Tonokoki Grand Hotel _on _12th February.

_Personal bodyguards are hereby allowed at the hotel; feel free to allow them to accompany you at this formal event. It is assured that security at this event is of very high calibre._

_Please state your name to the guards at the entrance of the Lavender Ballroom. This is for security purposes. You may also show your invitation letter to gain entrance._

_Reporters and paparazzi are banned from this event._

_List of people who are invited to this event is attached to this letter._

_Yours Sincerely,_

Hikoshi Ayuki

_Secretary of Wantanbi Ami_

Signed,

Wantanbi Ami

_30th January_

* * *

Dear Sakura,

This is your father. How are you?

You are invited to Young World Leaders Benefit for the Youth, are you not? Well, I must tell you that I wish you would attend this event. This event is really too important for you to miss, Sakura. Wantanbi family may not be that important, but it's important enough.

Please, Sakura. I never had forced you to go to any other event, but I think its time you actually go for one and meet your future business partners. This would be a good experience for you.

I expect you to be there, you hear me young lady? No excuses.

From,

Your Father

P.S Are you treating Mesuinu and Karin well?

* * *

To: PinkPrinceSS

From: ino_Babe

Subject: DRESS SHOPPING!

Check your mailbox yet? If you hadn't I would call you stupid.

**WE ARE INVITED TO THE YOUNG WORLD LEADERS BENEFIT FOR THE YOUTH!**

Holla.

Omg, Wantanbi is hosting another one of these benefits. I tell you, you have got to go. Last time when I went without you, it was so...boring. And lame. If you come, we can insult Karin together! Oh and Ami too...and the rest of their posse. (Read: Idiot, brainless bunch of slutty girls that can't do anything better than drool.)

Hey, we have got to hit the mall tomorrow. Dress Shopping takes time.

**List of things needed for the Ultimate Hot Look:**

No 1: Formal (Smexy) Dresses (Must be touching the floor. If not, INAPPROPRIATE! I don't care Forehead. I don't care.)

No 2: Nail polish (Two bottles, **different **colour. One bottle for fingers, one for toes. I can't stressssss this enough!)

No 3: Absolutely HOT shoes (And no, your sneakers do NOT count as HOT shoes)

No 4: Accessories (Necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings and other hot things)

No 5: Hair accessories (Girl, take this from a model, you can't have have enough of these)

No 6: Purses (Needs to match your dress, no excuses)

No 7: Hair gel/mousse (...Just in case...)

No 8: Lip gloss (Pink is so your colour)

No 9: Mascara (Lots and lots of TUBES!)

No 10: Other make-up stuff (It's not fair. You are naturally pink in the cheeks)

No 11: Everything else that I can't think of.

I am gonna make you the prettiest girl at the party. Except of me of course. I'll show you that you CAN be prettier than Karin-bitch. MY ULTIMATE GOAL!

XOXO,

Ino

P.S Day before, come over to my house yeah? I got more pretty stuff.

P.P.S Most of our school peeps are gonna be that the benefit, it's your chance to wow them.

P.P.P.S AND SASUKE.

* * *

**New Post:**

**Subject: **HELL ON EARTH

OHMYGOD.

Shitty, shit, crap.

**A BENEFIT?!** For YOUNG TEENAGE-AGE RICH-ASS PEOPLE?

My bad-things-are-gonna-happen-senses are tingeing. Why must I go?I am go gonna embarrass myself. And possibly Ino-pig too.

I can't, just can't walk in high heels. Unless I want to fall flat on my face and get laughed at. Again.

Its totally not that I am a tomboy. I am **NOT**. Really, you can ask Ino-pig. I DO wear skirts. Totally. But a ball? That is just hell on a silver platter.

I think I am going to die.

OH GOD~!

Woe. Is. Me.

* * *

I glanced at my watch. It's 8:16. I clicked my tongue in annoyance.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

...Naruto. That kid is loud...

He, Naruto, ran towards the spot in the carpark where Ino and I were standing at, screaming, yet again. What...I wanted to walk back into the SHADE, but _nooooo_. God, its hot here.

See, he and me are quite close now...I think. He talks to me (LIKE OMG!), everyday since the day we met (three days ago). He is nice actually. Kind of a ramen-fantic. But loud.

Totally unlike his best friend.

Speaking of which, he-

"Oi! You're back?!" Naruto shouted at someone over my shoulder. Dude...you were just talking to me. Ino turned around quickly, squinting into the direction Naruto was screaming/shouting to.

"Yo! Over here!" Naruto shouted again, waving his arms wildly, the hugest smile I have ever seen on his whiskered face.

Who?

Instead of just looking at a blond-haired guy waving his arms like a mad man, I decided to turn around.

First thing my eyes took in was red. Ew. Karin was standing **that **close to us? I didn't even notice.

About three metres away, I see Shikamaru, not looking awake, slumped against a pillar of the walkaway. Obviously, he is not a morning person. (Ino tells me he sleeps all the time but is actually very smart. Like IQ super super freaking high smart.) He looks kind of hot, slumped like that. At least I know my best friend has good taste.

Although...Naruto wasn't shouting at him...

Sighing, I stood on my tippy-toes, and squinted too. Which was a pain to do. Because the sun was glaring right into my face.

Err...who was Naruto talking about? I mean there is only like-

Oh my god.

**IS THAT GAARA?!**

* * *

-

-

**Naruto, Shikamaru and Gaara is introduced! Not much fluff in this chapter, but remember! I do not want this to be cliche so... yeah she can't spend ALL her time with him. Anyways, I got the fic moving! **

**I GOT A LJ ACCOUNT! WHOO!**

**The link is in my profile. The homepage link.**

**Review? Please? With a Sasuke on top?**

**You know you want to...**

**-littlefreakshow**


	4. Half a Second

**Hey alls.**

**Sorry for the 'slow' update. I hope you would enjoy this chapter and review please? Pretty pretty. **

**I HAVE A NEW FIC! Yes...a AU one. Actually, a college-fic. Obviously Sasusaku. If you like this...most probably you would like that one too...I think.**

-

-

-

A BLOG BY HARUNO SAKURA

_By littlefreakshow_

-

-

-

Red hair.

Green eyes.

Panda-sleepless markings around aforementioned green eyes.

A stoic, uncaring expression on pale face.

(The things that registered in my brain.)

No doubt about it.

"Gaara-chan!"

-

-

Chapter 4

-

-

"Gaara-chan!"

His face turned towards the sound of my voice along with Naruto's, Ino's and Karin's. I knew that I looked childish, (PFFT) smiling widely and waving in a mad frenzy (sort of how Naruto was doing) but I did anyway.

**Hypocrite.**

Shut it inner.

But, seriously, I couldn't care less. I mean COME ON. Gaara, THE Gaara was standing not too far away from me. Only about ten metres or so away? If you were me, seeing your super, super uber long lost friend that you hadn't seen for years, wouldn't you do a Naruto too? (Er. Haha.)

You certainly would. And like myself, if you missed said friend so bloody much, you would run towards him as fast as you could as well.

I halted a few steps away from him. (He is super tall now... like _whoa_.) Smirking widely, I said a loud and clear, "Gaara-chan."

He, who seemed shocked -don't deny it- but got over it, smirked back and his hand came smacking down on to the top of my head. I blinked at the control and the pressure he exerted onto my head. But he didn't remove his large hand, instead, he started rustling my already super messy hair.

I couldn't help it.

I laughed dorkily; because this, this was familiar.

Surely, I heard a rude remark fly from Karin's perfectly glossed lips. But at that moment, I didn't care _much _because, well, HELLO?! GAARA.

I am not that sure but I am pretty certain that a smile was tugging on the corners of his lips too.

Seriously. _SERIOUSLY._

Call Ripley's Believe it or Not.

* * *

_Gaara-chan! Why are you here?!_

_**Stop calling me that.**_

_Sheesh, stop scowling, you are not scaring anyone... I just love pissing you off. Don't you remember? Brings back good memories, Gaara (-chan)._

_**...why are you here?**_

_Gaara. You just stole my question. Why the heck are YOU here?_

_**I come to school here. Stupid.**_

_Yeah, I kind of figured that out by myself. I mean, why didn't I see you for like the past 2 weeks I was here?_

_**Because. You. Are. Stupid.**_

_No, I am not, stupid panda. And you know it! Who always crushed your ass in tests? HUH? WHO? Now explain to me. Say it. Or write it._

_**Idiot. America.**_

_So...in Gaara-nese, that means: I was in America visiting my family that I sort of hate for the past 2 weeks? CHEY. Is that all you have to say to a friend who you haven't seen for eight years? Oh my God._

_**You are so random.**_

_And whose fault is that?_

_**Yours.**_

_Shut up. And die. You didn't even miss me did you?_

_**...Sakura. Why are you here?**_

_I am in this school now. And shut up. Stop passing me notes. I am pissed at you now, you stupid annoying sociopath._

_**You came here? Don't frown. Your pissed face looks ugly.**_

_**Sakura?**_

_**Oi.**_

_**Stupid, don't ignore me.**_

_I am pissed. P-I-S-S-E-D. You bloody freak. You didn't miss me huh? Do you know just how much I wished to see you again? Well, stupid jerk, I shall not talk to you anymore._

_**... Sakura, you got holes into the paper.**_

_**Stop being stupid. I can hear your curses from over here. I am not emo.**_

_**Sakura. Haruno.**_

_**...**_

_**Fine. I missed you too.**_

* * *

"Stupid panda. Gaara-chan."

* * *

**New Post**

**Suject: **asdfghjkl A trip down the memory lane. It is so cold.

I, Haruno Sakura of who pwns all, am extremely happy.

Gaara goes to Konoha Private High. Sabaku no Gaara goes to Konoha Private High. SABAKU NO GAARA-chan GOES TO KONOHA PRIVATE HIGH. (Am I the only one who sees what is wrong –freakishly right- with that?)

I am _happy-beyond-happy. _I can't freaking believe this. I believe this as much as I believe that Hinata-chan really doesn't like Naruto and is only doing that stalking thing before to anger her father enough to disinherit her.

About 0.00001% chance.

I hadn't seen Gaara for **eight freaking long years **and now we go to the same school. This is _awesome_.

Gosh. I still remember all the times we played in the carpark of the office building my mom and his worked at. We used to sneak away from the mini playground they had on the fifteen floor and take the lift to the basement and play hide-and-go-seek.

(Yes, fangirls, Gaara used to play hide-and-go-seek. With me.)

Stupid and extremely dangerous? Yes. Super fun? _HELL YES._

Of course, one of us could have been hit by a stupid driver that wasn't looking while he stupidly reversed out of his lot. And die from blood loss because the ambulance didn't come fast enough due to a massive traffic jam. And the people that saw the incident would be too stupid and disgusted with all the blood. And that would leave my mother bawling her eyes out and cursing at our stupidness. And Gaara's mother would just shriek and glare at anything and everything.

But. What_ever_.

It is still awesomely fun. Who would have known that stoic I-shall-kill-you-with-my-glares-if-you-step-within-a-mile-radius-of-me _Gaara_ would be fun to play hide-and-go-seek with?

When I met Gaara, it involved me, him, our mothers and ice-cream. (Haha. It was hilarious, now that I think about it.)

His mother brought him to the office for the first time. (Apparently because the nanny that used to take care of him had ran away screaming in terror the night before and no one would look after him that day. So his mother had no choice to take him with her. (My ass...she and my mother probably just wanted us to meet and play together.) When I saw him standing there, I just stared. He looked so...cute.

I was eating an ice-cream scoop in a paper cup that my mother had bought for me earlier. And well,...a blob of that strawberry ice-cream was stuck at the bottom of the paper cup holder so I was sort of exerting a lot of force trying to get the scoop out.

And some how, magically, amazingly, scarily, the scoop of ice-cream ended up on Gaara's face.

(Run for your lives.)

I would have laughed if I wasn't so damn upset about the waste of precious strawberry ice-cream.

After a whole 'begging fit for money to buy more ice-cream' episode, I got some money, wanted to go to the 2nd floor, which had the ice-cream vendor (every Monday to Thursday), I sort of ended up in the car park in the basement. I think I pressed the wrong button...I couldn't really reach the 2nd floor button in the lift.

How silly/stupid of me.

And surprisingly, Gaara was the one who found me in the end. (He washed off the ice-cream before leaving.)

Thus the start of hide-and-go-seek carpark special.

Our parents never found out.

* * *

I was standing there beside Ino's locker i_nnocently _during lunch break when the **Queen of Bitch **came.

Using her three inches heels, she tried to stand tall to intimidate me, I think. Well, not tried. She did. I am...vertically challenged...so with her usual model height and those shoes, she easily had six inches on me.

But Haruno Sakura is not to be intimidated.

"What Karin?" I leaned against the locker behind, trying to get that putrid smell of her perfume out of my system. Did she ever heard of personal space?

I was vaguely aware that Ino was making rude gestures behind Karin's back. Damnit. I was trying so hard not to laugh and Ino was not exactly helping...

Another weird thing was: Karin was alone. No one was surrounding her like usual. No annoying shrieking posse. And absolutely no fanclubs.

Maybe she scared them off...

"Other than the fact that your appearance disgusts me, the way you are to Sabaku Gaara also makes me want to puke. You looked like a total slut and whore. Not that you are not one...but who the hell do you think you are? So do all of us that have a eyes a favour and drop out." She said, her nose sticking higher and higher up into the air with each sentence. I wish we were outdoors. Then there was a chance of rain and she could drown.

And, what she said was _totally lame._

"Karin. I am on a scholarship. I can't just...Drop. Out." I pronounced the words slowly and rolled my eyes tauntingly.

A brief silence to let Karin's brain process the information...

I watched Karin's face change expressions: the annoyed face, pretend-to-be-cute face and, of course, the (what I like to call) Biggest Bitch on the Planet face. _BBOTP for short._

And when she talked, it was definitely the BBOTP face. "Whatever, just keep away from my boyfriend." She put her hands on her hips, leaning her weight onto her right leg, attempting to look...good.

"God Karin. When are you going to get it into your thick head? Uchiha Sasuke is not, and never going to be, your boyfriend. Ever." Ino finally spoke, cutting Karin off.

Karin spun her glare into Ino's direction, before realising who she was glaring at. Blinking her heavily mascara-ed eyelids before twisting her lips into a sweet smile then promptly made me want to vomit. Not surprising the least. As far as I can tell, Yamanaka Ino was one powerful and popular seventeen-year-old. Even Karin couldn't possibly miss it.

"Ino-channnn," I had to swallow my spit in order to keep from laughing, "Sasuke-kun would eventually see that I am the perfect person for him."

**(Animal more like...)**

She said it with such confidence. With such obvious fangirl signs-

"Hn."

-right when Sasuke was nearing the lockers that we were at.

I think I am gonna like this.

_Blink._

5

_Snicker._

4

_Loud coughing._

3

_Blink._

2

_One raised eyebrow._

1

_More retarded blinking._

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

Yowch. My ears.

And, Sasuke ignored the red-head.

(In your face!)

He stepped beside me and spun the dial to the locker that I was leaning against. It seems that Ino's locker was situated right next to the prince's. Karin tried pushing me away from her 'boyfriend'.

"Karin. Go away."

What a monotone, commanding voice. I have no comment on it.

"But! Sasuke-kun!" Karin was acting so childish in front of the prince, so unlike how she was five minutes ago.

"...hn."

_Is that even a word?_

"Sasuke-kun...I'll save you a seat beside me during lunch okay? You so do not want to sit near the other girls. You know how some of those bitches get." Karin looked at Sasuke expectantly.

By the looks of it, Sasuke was trying very hard to stop from hitting the girl.

I snickered behind my hand.

Karin pouted and left.

As I was watching her retreating back (hips swaying back and forth disgustingly), I noticed something that made me do things sort-of instinctly. I didn't even think.

Before I knew it, I was running, with Sasuke's hand grasped in mine.

Because, standing behind Ino, pretending to be sleeping when he was really looking at the blonde was Nara Shikamaru.

And god knows- they are a cute couple that needs to get some time alone.

I didn't even think of how I was going to explain why the hell I was holding Uchiha Sasuke's hand and running.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late-ness...if you want to know the stupid afghkl reason why, go to my lj page...I wrote it there. Um, link from my profile or its:**

**www(dot)littlefreakshow(dot)livejournal(dot)com**

**I wanna make friends!**

**-littlefreakshow**

**Beta-ed by:... you are gonna die slowly Hana. Slowly. I am gonna peel off your skin.**


	5. UnLadyLike

…**FANFICITON IS LYING. IT HAS NOT BEEN 2 MONTHS. I SWEAR.**

…**I'm sorry…? (I have yet another new fic…that I went nuts about…)**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

-

-

-

A

Blog

by

HARUNO

SAKURA

-

-

(my life sucks and you get to hear all about it)

-

-

by: littlefreakshow

-

-

Chapter 5:

UnLadyLike

--

**New post:**

**Subject: **_Speechless._

Sometimes, I seriously mortify myself.

That was _DEFINITELY_ one of those unfortunate (but not rare) times.

I was _trying _to play cupid for Ino-chan and Shika-kun (because Pig has been my best friend for years and its time she falls in love) and ended up **dragging **the hottest, most popular 'Prince' halfway across the campus.

I don't even know WHY he didn't ...like stop me. I mean the guy is more than half a head taller than me. And probably twice my weight (shut up I am not anorexic or bulimic, I am just...have a high metabolism. I do not enjoy shoving fingers down my throat – totally not discriminating the people who do though). He could probably use one hand and throw me off- nota_freaking_problem- so I don't understand why didn't he just make me stop. (And didn't he _lift _me off last time I encountered him?!)

**Uchiha Sasuke is so hard to understand.**

Well, I was even more mortified when I realised what I had done. So MANY people (_our fellow peers and teachers and TAs) _saw me, holding his hand (_and no I did not enjoy it)_, and pulling him, far far away from where Ino and Shikamaru were.

Really, where is my brain when I need it?!

_Only _when we reached the school open back garden, then he opened his mouth to snap me out from my daydreaming of cute dark-haired, baby-blue eyed babies (hopefully not in the pineapple hairstyle).

And did you know what he said? DO YOU?

"What the hell are you doing?"

Yeah, now you know.

So that made me totally stop and then he bumped into me, causing me (the clumsiest girl _ever _to survive this earth) to fall. And I sort of grabbed his shirt...

_Let's just say we ended up on the ground together with me under him ( under this big shade of this huge old cherry blossom tree)._

It is kind of déjà vu. Ish.

I think he was kinda pissed. He was just...staring. And his eyes...they were _smouldering._

So I, being the _ohsowonderful me,_ screamed in his face for him to get off me. No one can blame me! The only other human male species that actually had such..._intimate_ contact with me would be Gaara. And those were when we were little **innocent** kids! (when, there was no such thing as hormones).

I supposed he didn't really like me screaming at him (showing him all of my teeth and the gum in my mouth) because he stopped staring and started really full-out **glaring**.

I was not intimated though. (okay, you totally know that I am lying.)

So he said in his _'sexy' _voice that made many of the girls in our class swoon when he asked Naruto to stop being a retard during seventh period when he started to aim spit-balls at someone named Kiba's head.

"Shut up and stop being annoying."

NOW, that made _me _PISSED.

How dare he call me annoying when he spends time around KARIN for goddamn sakes? That girl could _break_ your ear drums _beyond_ repair.

I (for one). Am. Not. Annoying.

The thought of somebody thinking I AM makes me want to breathe _fire_.

And when I am angry, I tend to be...a _little_ tad...impulsive.

So, I screamed in his face again. **"Get off me your jerk!"**

It _wasn't _pretty.

And...when it actually registered in my brain what I just did, I gasped. I pushed. I ran away.

Again. (I think its becoming a habit.)

* * *

Shopping. Is. Torture. (little kiddies, remember that for as long as you shall live)

When you are being dragged around by an insane, credit card filled purse, blond teenager around one of the biggest malls in the whole entire country you would think so too.

_This girl is __**unstoppable.**_

She is particularly unstoppable when she has a pink-haired best friend with her in a super-freaka-licious huge mall doing what we call: dress shopping. I feel my legs cramping up from all the continued running from place to place with _uncountable_ number of shopping bags hanging off my arms and dumped into my hands.

Yeah, and the things that are in these bags? Not light, no.

Basically the number of things we (she) already bought:

-Dozen_s_ of hair accessories (Um like. We don't even have that much _HAIR_)

-Another pair of those super hot and smexy boots that kind of rules (my sneakers still owns)

-30 pairs of different sunglasses (I don't think there would be sun at the time of the benefit...)

-Nail polish and other nail accessories (it was _sooooo _much more than just 2 bottles. Who in the whole entire world would wear 'Dye-the-world-black-and-white-so-my-nails-are-the-only-thing-that-stands-out red'? The name is already too much to handle)

-Friendship anklets (we already have so many of those and yet she buys more and more. "The value of our friendship," she says)

-Lip gloss and lipstick_s _(Even though she says my colour is so pink, she still buys so many colours that are definitely _NOT _pink)

-Make-up and other such satanic things

-New CDs (apparently for her super nice porsche.)

-Tops (lots and lots and lots even though we are actually dress shopping)

-Shoes (Boots, high-heels, flats, flip-flops...everything)

-and the list goes on and on and on and on.

* * *

**She scares me.**

_Dearly._

"...PIG!" I screamed at her when she was shuffling though a whole rack of mini-skirts of different vibrant colours that would have put the nail polish collection we looked through just moments before to shame. "I thought we were going _dress shopping." _I had to stress it, strongly.

And she merrily replied, "yes, we are." In some happy sing-song voice.

_Are you kidding?_

"WE BOUGHT EVERYTHING ELSE OTHER THAN DRESSES!"

She surprised me when she spun around with her hands on her hips to glare at me.

"What? You think I was going to let _us wear something off the rack_? Dude, I got our dresses custom-made ages ago. Forehead, you sure don't know how to be a **girl**." She sighed and shook her head, like I was some type of huge disappointment.

_Did she just accuse me of not being a girl?_

"EXCUSE ME, but I am very much of a girl." I placed my hands on my hands (at least as close as it can get from all the bags weighing me down to imitate her. "I just don't _flaunt _my credit cards like you do."

Her bright blue eyes sparked while she talked and she placed the mini-skirt (a cross between shades of baby-blue and sea green) she had in her hand back onto the rack. "Of course you don't. I do that _FOR_ you. Now, let's go and buy some scarves shall we?" She smiled cheerily.

I sighed and let her drag me out of the store. (_its no where near winter yet)_

_You can't breakaway a shopaholic from her credit cards. _

* * *

**New Post:**

**Subject: **ME-OH! Some people are stupid like that.

**A History Elective.**

We have to have a compulsory history elective. May I ask why is it called an elective when it is _COMPULSORY?_

**This is stupid.**

Apparently, the school 'thinks' that we, students, do not know very much about Japan's History. So they organised this 'elective' which supposedly makes us 'learn' more about 'history'. In short terms, its a graded paired assignment project where we have to pick any Japan History topic and do a presentation on it.

_AND GUESS WHAT. THE PAIRS WOULD BE PICKED BY KAKASHI-SENSEI._ (the porn-reading, defying-gravity-hairstyle teacher)

Oh. Woe is me.

Thankfully (however) I was paired up with Gaara-chan. (OMG. YES.) That totally made my day and I could swear he was _smiling. _(The world is really really **ending** when that happens.) So, if we _had _to do some stupid project about a couple of dead people, I guessing partnering with Gaara would be the best.

Apparently, other people were happy with their partners too. I totally saw this _huge_ blush on Hinata's face when Kaka_pervert_sensei announced that Naruto was paired up with her. On a project that we definitely had to work on outside of school…

(Idiot and Hinata are so need-to-be-together. Ish.)

And I am pretty sure that Kakashi-sensei was playing cupid just like I was, because he totally changed Ino's partner from a guy called Rock Lee to Nara Shikamaru. (I saw the name list. Scratched out was Lee's name and in-gone was Shikamaru's!) Okay, so he was a lot more successful in playing cupid than I am. (Ino told me that _nothing _happened between the two of them while I dragged Uchiha Sasuke away _apparently._)

Maybe we can combine forces and work together.

Even Karin was happy. She was paired up with Sasuke. Upon hearing that, she promptly broke the ear drums of everybody in the vicinity (_**OHMIGOSH, SASUKE-KUN! LOVE PREVAILS!**_). I don't think my ears would ever be the same again. Although Karin was insanely and stupidly happy, Sasuke was not. He was glaring so hard at Kakashi who was (I think) smiling behind his mask.

* * *

I can't lie. Ino really was great at all this beauty stuff.

She actually managed to turn me, a country pumpkin into something_ presentable._

She, herself, looked beautiful (like a _goddess _even) in her light blue strapless dress. It was tight, stressing her curves and assets. Make-up decorated her face, making her high cheekbones stand out. Her eyes were emphasised, sparking blue matched the dress. That's Ino, the ultimate beauty.

I ran my fingers along the material of the white translucent skirt. It was undeniably amazing. Many strips of white cloth criss-crossing along her arms, creating a sleeve but not sleeve. Two long strips of cloth connected the top of the dress to the 'sleeves'. The skirt was what I really liked. It was not exactly poofy, but it was definitely not the hug the thighs and make them look more sexy type. It was what reminded me of a fairytale. Only, a thousand times more beautiful. It flowed naturally down, ruffles here and there. Like I said, the top layer of the skirt was translucent and rough; it showed the under layer which was smooth and a strong colour of red. It gave a special effect, some parts where white, and others were pale red. There were many many layers underneath that mostly white and only showed when I walked. The skirt reached the floor, fully covering all parts of my legs and feet. So at least, I wasn't really that uncomfortable with wearing a formal dress. There were patterns tracing the top of the dress, all pale or dark red.

If the wasn't white, but black instead, I think I would have looked gothic.

My hair, for once was fully let down, I wanted it to be naturally done so Ino let it be. It flowed down my shoulders, stopping a bit above the waist. My eyes weren't blocked by my fringe; it was framing the sides of my face.

Little mascara was placed on me. Ino said my eyes were already bright and large, no need to stress it even more. (And I refused to let her put any.) Light blush, eye shadow and lip gloss were all applied like an expert by Ino onto me. I was thankful for that; I didn't want to look like a paper doll.

* * *

To: Sakura

From: Gaara

_Your house or mine?_

-

-

To: Gaara

From: Sakura

_Do you even know how suggestive that sounds?_

_-_

_-_

To: Sakura

From: Gaara

...

-

-

To: Gaara

From: Sakura

_I'm sorry! But...nevermind._

_Uh...yours._

_-_

_-_

To: Sakura

From: Gaara

_...tonight?_

_-_

_-_

To: Gaara

From: Sakura

_Oh, no. Sorry, can't. I have this benefit ball thing. Call you after._

_-_

_-_

* * *

New Post

**Subject: **If I JUMP OFF THIS BUILDING RIGHT NOW, DON'T STOP ME.

The high ceilings, the crystal chandeliers, the tablecloths.

Typical rich kid with rich parents' house, but now, it was overly-decorated making every thing seem...unnatural. Wantanbi Ami was definitely the type of _crave_ for attention. Her entrance to the 'Lavender Ballroom', she clanked down, in 2-inch heels no less, flipping her hair and meshing her boobs to her escort. She was in the spotlight too.

When I said that Ino's dress was tight-fitting, it is nothing compared to Wantanbi's. _Her _dress was long, to the floor, but the slits up the side, which _does _reach the top of her thigh, made no difference. There were criss-cross slits in the middle, showing tan skin. And the top of strapless.

Desperate guys, _there seemed to be a lot here, _drooled. And I saw Ino roll her eyes femininely.

I stiffed a laugh, no matter how different me and Ino are, we do share some thinking.

_(That Wantanbi Ami is a slut?)_

Shut up Inner.

I sat at the table I was assigned, my name proudly shown on the place card on the table in front of me. The others at my table were five different girls (one Korean, three Westerners and two Japanese). Another four males sat at the same table, all not paying the least attention to me. None of them were, the Westerners were, by the looks of it, gossiping to each other and the Japanese were flirting endlessly with the four males. The Korean girl sat in between the Westerners and the Japanese, not talking. But she didn't look uncomfortable, she seemed like she was laughing silently behind her big sleeve. All of them were reasonably pretty though, either rich people genes were always better or money could really buy beauty.

Ino sat two tables down from me, glaring jealously at the Japanese blonde who was talking, _flirting,_ with Nara Shikamaru, who also sat at the same table. He had his signature bored look, but he was replying the said girl.

Hinata was here too. I saw her on my way to the registration. She was in a very pretty dress, completely white, long-sleeved. It didn't reach the marble floor like mine. It ended at her ankles, showing the silver flats she had on. _I hope Naruto saw her,- and fell in love with her at first sight (of her in a pretty dress that made her look stunningly amazing)._

I also saw many other schoolmates of mine, all apparently from wealthy and famous families.

_BIG SHOCKER --- none of them recognized me. _(I soooo knew that was going to happen.)

I just took a sip of the drink that was served by waiters in uniforms. Diet coke with a lemon wedge (they didn't have normal coke). It was common that guests specially ordered red wine. _It sort of looked like blood. It reminded me so vampires, with the blood and the fangs and all._

NAH. THEY ARE SCARIER THAN VAMPIRES. These people- offend them and die. The only words they seem to know are: _Oh! Right...no, I OWN that. _

_Typical._

I am so tempted to hide out in the bathroom and text Gaara till the benefit is over. Because...like...we are not benefiting anyone...

"...nineteen potato...twenty potato... twenty-one potato..."

The red-haired Westerner glared at me and said, in a high-pitched girly voice, "what are you? A freak?"

_Oh...the night just keeps getting better..._

* * *

Balls consist of several things.

_Number one: The Arrival. This is crucial. Arrive in tip-top limousines only. No pick-ups, no last-century or last-year cars._

_Number two: The Catwalk. Walk down the red carpet confidently. Smile at photographers and reporters that managed to sneak past security. And don't fall._

_Number three: The Entrance. The Wantanbi's mansion is huge. You do not want to get lost. Never open the door for yourself. There is a doorman for a reason._

_Number four: The Arrival (part 2). When entering the Lavender Ballroom, look confident and self-assured. Don't back down. Smile and catch attention._

_Number five: The Mingle. Don't sit down immediately, go mingle. Best to do it with people at you never mingled with before. Make sure that they are of certain social standards. Mingle with people above you, don't spare glances at people under you._

_Number six: The Entrance of the Host. Glance politely when the host arrives. Applaud and smile. And making sure that people around hears you, speak of how you know the host._

_Number seven: The Details. To the people you are already talking to, state who are your parents and your company when you are introducing yourself. Subtlety, tell people that you deserve to be talking to them._

_Number eight: The Sit-down. When the host calls for attention, take your seat. Make sure that you are properly placed at the correct table with the correct people. Arrangements should have been done prior to the benefit to avoid unwanted contact._

_Number nine: The Drinking. The type of drink you order shows your personality. Never order water. It shows that you can't afford better drinks and have no taste at all._

_Number ten: The Decision. To eat or not to eat. Best way, to eat a limited amount. Be prepared, the food would probably be hard to resist._

_Number eleven: The Movement. Dancing is something very important. It usually lasts for long periods of time. Only dance in the middle of the dance floor when you are certain that you can dance well and your partner will make you look good. If you are terrible at dancing, make an excuse not to dance, don't make a fool of yourself._

_Number twelve: The Choosing. Dances are commonly done in pairs. Pick your partner carefully, best to have knowledge beforehand about their dancing skills, if not, skip the first dance to observe._

_Number thirteen: The Change. Don't stick to one partner unless he/she is the centre of attention all the time. Try dancing with many partners, this will cause your popularity __to rise. If you pick your partner wrongly due to unmentionable conditions, immediately make an excuse and switch. Make sure you get your way._

_Number fourteen: The Check. Glance around every one in a while, even while dancing, to spot better partners and to get interesting topics to talk about. Usually, people like to talk about other people._

_Number fifteen: The Conversation. Gossip and small talk is best for youth balls for youths under the marriage age. Do not talk about big commitment or romantic relationships. If you talk gossip, be sure that the gossip intended is directed to someone who is at the ball during that time and is not very well-liked._

_Number sixteen: The Beginning. At such time, you should have found a suitable person that you would like to be involved with. Get into contact with the person and flirt._

_Number seventeen: The Focus. At this stage, you are able to forget about everybody else at the benefit and now focus solely on the person you picked in stage sixteen._

_Number eighteen: The Security. Secure your position with the said person and make sure no bitch gets their claws on him/her._

_Number nineteen: The Prepare. Return to the main crowd. Say goodbyes, exchange beauty tips and spa destinations. Make a mental checklist of who to invite for other events._

_Number twenty: The Departure. Hand in hand with the person you just hooked up with to intimidate others. Leave in a limousine, if not, a very expensive car of the aforementioned person. Be confident. And make sure that the host will invite you again for other events._

The usual things that wealthy, famous, shallow people do at balls, 101. (Or in this case, 20.)

* * *

**Ugh.**

Being annoyed was a huge understatement. The Westerners were talking and laughing loudly with superficial voices with the Japanese females (who actually bothered to discreetly cover their moving lips from my view, which was utterly useless because I could _hear _them) were gossiping at the table I was seated at. _About me._

The Japanese females both attended Konoha Private High. I seen them before, in the posse that followed Karin around like a bunch of pathetic lapdogs. High-shriek-y voices, faces loaded with make up, the works.

The Westerners... apparently they flew in from Britain and America a few days before, just to attend Wantanbi's benefit ball (and to do some serious Japanese shopping).

The males at our table? Yeah, they were drooling at the sight of other (_hardly clad women)._

_Yeah...sure...FORMAL benefit._

Wantanbi Ami just placed the glass of wine she was gulping onto the table (the main dining table of the whole ballroom). Music softly came into hearing senses while she fluidly stood upright and took the hand that was extended to her from the blond-haired male beside her. My table was on of the tables furthest from the main dining table, so it should have been difficult to catch sight of her.

Then, I realised that her table, _her particular table, _was on a raised platform, leading to a even higher stage. A stage, which some famous American Band was jamming out on.

_(my shadow's the only one who walks beside me)_

She and him walked off the platform from the steps by its side and went to the centre of the huge dance floor, which was surrounded by the many dining tables. Her body curved around the Western male as he started to move with her. They were dancing to a song that I vaguely knew from many radio broadcasts.

(_I walk alone)_

As they 'danced' (_can you really call that a dance?)_, many other couples joined them, crowding the dance floor. Neon lights – pink, green, blue and yellow, _(that suddenly appeared)_ flashed and dazzled, replacing the previous white (and boring) light.

"_Party!" __**A formal benefit my ass**_**.**

Cheers and whoops were heard when the song turned more upbeat and louder. People now abandoned their partners, now dancing with anyone they could get their hands on.

(_i wish someone would find me)_

Only the Korean girl and I were left at the table when the others joined the clearly enthusiastic people on the dance floor. The Korean girl looked up expectantly at the Japanese guys at the table beside ours, clearly waiting for an invitation. Which she most definitely got.

_She looks anything and everything but innocent._

I stretched, certainly unladylike but really, who cares?

_Ugh, I sat for too long, my legs hurt._

I concentrated on getting upright that I didn't notice Karin's flaming bright red hair as she came out behind me.

_RIP._

And before I knew it, the end of my dress was under a chair leg and when someone sent me flying to the floor, the under layers of the filmy white material ripped harshly and I landed on the marble floor. (_thud.)_

And Karin was sitting _conveniently _on the chair that ripped my dress, smirking down at me.

* * *

_OH, I am sorry to disturb you....but...YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN._

* * *

-

-

(is it unladylike to scream the world 'asshole' in public?)

-

_it is isn't it?_

-

I so wanted to though

-

-

* * *

**DONE! I did this without any plans, just sat in front of my laptop and typed.**

**Did this in 3 days...I'm SORRY.**

**-**

**-**

**Reviews?**

**Aiming for:**

**15 reviews!**

**TOTAL IS 43!**

**-**

**-**


End file.
